Felt So Real
by The 14
Summary: A fic for my friend, her OC and Mukuro


A;DLKFJASLKDFJ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm too lazy to go read manga's and keep continuing my other story D:

Well, this is a fanfic for my friend, her OC and Mukuro. Some of you might already know Matsuo from my other story. ;D

Enjoy~

**Felt So Real**

"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled lightly, admiring Matsuo's terrified face. "Matsuo-Chan…" he lifted the girl's face slowly, looking into her eyes. "Common, just three little words."

"I…" Matsuo paused.

Mukuro grinned, "Keep going…" as he started straightening Matsuo's all tangled hair gently.

"I…" she looked up at Mukuro, "I HATE you." She hissed.

Shaking his head lightly, he sat in front of Matsuo. "Matsuo, you don't understand, do you?" he smiled thoughtfully, lifting her face up once again. "How hard is it to say three simple words?" he poked her cheek playfully, smiling.

Matsuo slapped his hand away quickly. "Get me out of this damn illusion." She glared at him, anger was filled in her eyes.

"I can't." he answered simply. "Because if I do, you'd be able to see your friends and all you'll pay attention to would be them." He put a hand on Matsuo's shoulder gently. "They'll die soon with all does blood. So for now, all I want is you." He smiled so gently, Matsuo forgot about all her fears for a moment.

Looking the other way, Matsuo shook her head slightly. "Why do you want me? I'm not even worth it." She held onto her hair for a moment. "My hairs not that long or beautiful, I'm not that pretty, and I'm a tomboy." She whispered.

Mukuro snuggled closer to her. "I don't care what others or you think. I love everything of you." He smirked.

By the word, Matsuo froze. She wished that she was wearing a mask or something to cover her blush in her face. "Psh, yea right."

"To me," he stroked her hair gently, "your hair is the most beautiful one I've ever seen." He cupped her face with his hands softly, "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life, and will be forever."

_This guy… He really loves me..?_ She thought. "Why me" her blush grew even more pink, but she didn't care about it.

"Because you seem like an angel even with those tough clothes on. Even with the dirtiest clothes, or the worst, I'll still love you like I do right now. No, I'll love you even more from now." He smiled.

Mukuro rested his head on Matsuo's shoulder now. Matsuo wanted to shake his head off, but she was too weak right now. She was too exhausted to move. "… Tell me more." She whispered.

She could hear Mukuro giggle, but she ignored it. "All I think about was you after the time I saw you. When you were cheering up one of your friend." He paused for a second, seeming to think about something. "Let's make this straight." He cupped her face with his hands softly, looking at each other. "You are my reason to live." He grinned.

_ _ _

"OH MY GOD" Matsuo sat up quickly, she was on her bed.

Akimoto, her roommate busted into Matsuo's room quickly. "What?!"

Matsuo looked at Akimoto than at her knee. Akimoto wasn't bleeding and there was no sign of injury between them. "You're not dying?"

Sighing loudly, Akimoto crossed her arms. "Oh so now you want me dead eh?"

"S-sorry… I've been having a bad dream." She whispered, Akimoto left quietly. Touching her lips slightly, Matsuo closed her eyes. "That… Felt so real."

"_You are my reason to live." With the word said, Mukuro leaned forward, giving Matsuo a kiss in the lips so gently. "Thank you for your time." He smiled._

That was all she can remember. Matsuo got one of her foot off the bed, trying to leave for a glass of water. Until she noticed her window opened. She walked to the window slowly; she picked up the note slowly and read it silently. When she read it, she tripped on her own foot loosing balance and falling down on the floor. "That was real?!" she half screamed, half squealing.

* * *

'Matsu-Chan,

Thank you for your precious time. We'll see each other again soon.

Don't forget that kiss

-69'

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahaha~ Lil' fluff

I don't know if I should continue 'If I Can Fly' I started that when I was braindead and now I'm responsible for it D: Well, since nobody even cares about it ;;

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed my second fic here!

Reviews plzu :3


End file.
